splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Kids
Story (Episode version) Finny: Mommy! Mommy! What's a Smash Tournament? Bubbles didn't know how to explain this to her naiive, 1-month old daughter. Finny: Can I play in one? Bubbles: No! You're way too young. What if something happens to you? Finny: But Mommy- Bubbles: Look, I don’t want you hurt. Finny: Fine. Then can we just watch it on TV? Bubbles turned on the TV. When they turned it on, they saw Princess Presto up against Fluffy Chu, who preferred to be called Baby Furbo. Finny and Bubbles's Human Caregiver (Elizabeth): Is that a Smash Tournament you're watching? Finny: Yes. Look, there's Baby Furbo! Princess Presto: I can easily beat you, little Fluffy Chu! Baby Furbo: Hey! Don't call me that! Fighters * Dash * Dot * Dee * Del * Hooper * Splash * Ninja Dragonet (Bubbles) * Finny * Dunk * Puffy * Ripple * Charlie * Mayor Sting * Scout * Snap * Gush * Wave * Zee * Tyke * Tidy * Jerome * Denny and Maury * Pudding * Carrot Cake *Angelina Ballerina *Arthur *D.W. *Jane *David *Buster *Muffy *The Brain *Kate *Sue Ellen *Pal *Binky *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Bill Nye *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Caillou *The Cat in the Hat *Nick *Sally *Fish *Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *Puppy Clifford *Daffodil *Flo & Zo *Jorge *Norville *Curious George *Matt *Jackie *Inez *Digit *Motherboard *Buzz and Delete *Daniel *Katerina *Prince Wednesday *Miss Elaina *O *Hector *Lisa *Jessica *Keith *Marcus *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *The Noo-Noo *Buddy Tyrannosaurus *Tiny Pterandon *Shiny Pteranodon *Don Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Conductor *Laura Giganotosaurus *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *Chet *Franny *Jay Jay *Tracy *Snuffy *Herky *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Andy Hopper *Leo Chockers *Carmen Mariposa *Luna the Moon *Magic Globe *Honey the Hamster *Senor Moncarlo Fabuloso *Mr. Hockbar *Martha *Skits *Helen *TD *Alice *Truman *Mama Mirabelle *Max the Elephant *Bo the Cheetah *Karla the Zebra *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Agent Olive *Agent Otto *Ms. O/Oprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Otis *Agent Oona *Peg + Cat *Pinkalicious *Peter *Rafael *Kendra *Jasmine *Lila *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Jet *Sydney *Sean *Mindy *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9,000 *Sagwa *Sid *May *Gerald *Gabriela *Susie *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel *WordGirl *Captain Huggy Face *Zomboomafoo *Dog *Duck *Ant *Pig *Bear *Sheep *Frog *Shark *Fly *Bug *Kangaroo *Monkey *Cow *Robot *Turtle *Bee *Bula *Zeeter *Multo *Wizzy & Wigg *Gorga *Elmo *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Cookie Monster *Telly *Big Bird *Oscar *The Count *Molly *Tooey *Trini *Plum *Clementine *Brad *Cooper *Oliver *Gabi *Pocoyo *Ellie *Pato DLC DLC Fighters are Fighters that must be downloaded into the game. These represent non-PBS Kids series. * Blaze * AJ * Crusher * Pickle * Stripes * Starla * Darington * Zeg * Watts * Vee * Doc McStuffins * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kermit * Piggy * Fozzie * Gonzo * Animal * Summer * Catboy * Gekko * Owlette * Bingo * Rolly * Keia * Sofia * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Blue * Steve * Joe * Tickety-Tock * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Shimmer and Shine * Milli * Geo * Bot * Wally * Uniqua * Pablo * Tyrone * Tasha * Austin * Kai-Lan * Dora * Boots * Diego * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * DJ Lance Rock * Roxie * Jade * Bev * Edie * Savannah * Trip * Quincy * Elizabeth * Ultra * Fluffy Chu (Baby Furbo) * Sprizmin * Maurice * Junior * Miguel * Gilbert * Batricia * Al & Bob * Spritzmin Classic Modes On-Screen Appearance The on-screen appearance, also known as an intro or entrance, is a minor feature in Super Smash Kids. It includes a small animation unique for each character entering the battle field during the announcer’s three-second countdown before the match begins. Each entrance usually relates to that character’s universe, such as the Ready Jet Go! characters entering in via the Propulsions’ flying saucer. * Ninja Dragonet: Comes out as a shadow and then does a flip. She then reveals herself. * Pudding/Carrot Cake: A bright orange flash comes out before they reveal themselves. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca: Drive out of Tidmouth Sheds. * Diesel: Drives out of the Dieselworks. * Nature Cat: Yells “Tally-ho!” as he flips through the air onto the Battlefield. * Jet: The Propulsions’ Flying saucer comes in as Jet exits the vehicle before it takes off. * Luna: Runs into the battlefield and trips, before getting back up. *'Mr. Conductor': The Dinosaur Train pulls in and the Conductor walks out as it drives away. *'Princess Presto': Princess Pea rides onto the battlefield in her carriage before jumping out and suddenly transforming into Princess Presto. *'Ultra': Teleports in shapeshifted into his opponent. He then laughs and reveals himself. *'Elizabeth': Appears in a cloud of glitter. *'Hal': Walks out of his doghouse. *'Daisy': Walks in looking at her phone. She then looks up and gets ready to fight. *'Squeeks': Is seen eating some cheese. When she notices the opponent, she gets up. *'Martin': Runs in with Cheetah Power before deactivating. *'Chris': Flies in with Peregrin Falcon Power before deactivating. * Splash: Jumps in with a flip. * Ripple: Extends her tail before floating in. * Universes A universe is a term used by the Smash Kids. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items, music, and other properties appearing in the fighting game that are thematically featured in a TV show. Primary Universes These are the PBS Kids series that the Super Smash Kids game classifies as major enough that they assign each one its own unique symbol that appears with characters and stages belonging to that series. These series generally have characters, stages, items, and other properties that all appear in Smash Kids as part of their primary content. However, the minimum requirement for a symbol is to contribute one stage or one character to the game. Universes that only contribute a stage do not get a separate universe listing in the trophies pages and items are not tagged with the symbol. Assist Trophies These non-fighter characters assist the person that summoned them. They are non-fighter representatives of different series. * Lu and Bob (Splash and Bubbles) * Houston (Nature Cat) * Poké Ball Pokémon These Pokémon can be summoned from Poké Balls/Master Balls and assist their summoner. * Bosses The bosses featured appear in World of Light and in different characters‘ Classic Modes except for Galeem and Dharkon. In World of Light, bosses are present in subareas. While some bosses have rendered models, the other bosses simply appear as an icon of swirling darkness with glowing eyes and their portraits shadowed before fought. * Manny Spamboni * Francine Carruthers * Danny Rebus * Annie Scrambler * Sweetie Pom Pom * Tom the Cat * Gavin Chamelle * The Birthday Girl (Eileen) * Gilda Flip * Spud * Zack Varmitech * Donita Donata and Dabio * Mitchell Snailford * Deliria * Gaston Gourmand * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Guy * Paisley Paver and Rex * The Hacker * Dr. Two-Brains * Serpent Dragonet * Petula Woolwright * Lady Redundant Woman * Mr. Big * Bad Dog Bart * The Butcher * Cloid * Diesel 10 * Dark Truder and Traxie * Granny May * Galeem * Dharkon Subspace Emissary Stages Trivia * Any Pokémon featured in this game (Fighter or not) speak human language. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers